


The Pep was not in Cas' Step

by justspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Band Fic, Caring Dean, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Gen, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justspn/pseuds/justspn
Summary: Gonna make it?" Dean asked."I think so. I have those spots in my eyes.""The ones you get when you're gonna pass out?"Cas nodded.





	The Pep was not in Cas' Step

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've posted on mobile so I'm sorry if there's more typos than normal. Hope you like it!

Dean cast a sideways look in Cas' direction when he walked through the doors to the music building. 

They, being the pep band, were all waiting in the lobby of the music building for the bus to take them across town to the gym where their basketball team played. Dean had been early and had plopped himself on the floor by the heater, the prime waiting spot in that building. Cold air seemed to seep in between the bricks and it was always 12 degrees. 

Cas walked up and nodded at Dean, silently asking him to slide over a little. Dean did so, allowing the guy to warm up. He looked pale and exhausted.

"Dude you look like shit," Dean said, offering Cas one of his peanutbutter crackers. 

Cas shook his head and closed his eyes. "I have felt better." 

They sat in silence for the rest of the time they waited. Dean wasn't sure if Cas had fallen asleep or not and didn't want to wake him.  
When everyone started to file outside, Dean bumped Cas' arm. "Bus is here. Let's go."

Cas opened his eyes and blearily stood up, grabbing his trombone case as he followed Dean to the bus. They sat together near the front and waited for attendance to be called before they headed out. 

When Dean next looked over in Cas' direction he had closed his eyes again. Dean felt bad for the guy. Playing a brass instrument was hard enough when you were sick, but it got 20 times harder during a pep band game because of all the dancing and screaming that went on. 

Dean nudged Cas awake again when they pulled into the auditorium parking lot. Cas paused when he stood up, his face losing what little color it had left high in his cheeks. Dean automatically reached out to steady him.

"You okay?" Dean asked, not particularly wanting to catch a fainting trombone player. 

Cas nodded and got off the bus. They headed inside and set up their instruments. After warming up they took their places in the bleachers at the end of the court and started playing. 

Since they both played low brass, Dean and Cas got to stand next to each other. Dean mostly left him alone but was ready to catch him if he started to tilt over. 

When the game ended they played the school song and picked up their music and food, ready to head out. Cas sat down and leaned his head down near his knees. Dean sat down next to him and wondered what to do. 

"Gonna make it?" Dean asked. 

"I think so. I have those spots in my eyes." 

"The ones you get when you're gonna pass out?" 

Cas nodded. Dean stood up and looked around. He saw that Benny, a trumpet player Dean felt pretty close to, had a bottle of water. 

"Hey Benny, can I have that water?" 

"Sure dude." Benny handed the bottle over, giving Cas a weary look. 

"Drink some of this. Want me to put your trombone away?" Dean asked, forcing the bottle into Cas' hands. 

Cas nodded and allowed Dean to take his trombone. Dean went and put their instruments away. There were still band members standing around, so he went to Gabriel, a drum major in the marching band. 

"Will you tell Mr. Tuttle that Cas and I will be out in a minute? He feels like he's gonna pass out. Just don't let the bus leave til we're on." 

"Anything for you, Dean-o," Gabriel said, giving him a small salute. 

Dean went back to the bleachers and sat next to Cas again. "I told them to hold the bus for us. Take your time," Dean said. He could see Cas shivering and sweating simultaneously. "Props to you for playing with a fever man. Most people would've taken the bad grade."

"I thought about trying to find a sub but it was too late so I figured I'd just suck it up," Cas responded, sitting up straight. He took a deep breath and nodded at Dean, standing. Dean kept close behind him while they grabbed their instruments and headed back to the bus.

They sat in the front again, and Cas closed his eyes again. When the bus was rolling Mr. Tuttle leaned over close to Dean. "He okay?" 

"I think so. I'm pretty sure he's running a fever and got dehydrated," Dean said quietly. Mr. Tuttle nodded and leaned back to his seat. Dean looked over at Cas. He was still shivering and Dean wondered why he didn't wear a coat. It was mid January and there was snow everywhere. 

When they got back to campus Dean reached over and shook Cas' shoulder gently. "We're back at school."

Cas opened his eyes and looked around, clearly confused about where he was. He got up and followed Dean back into the music building. 

"Do you need to drive home?" Dean asked, zipping up his coat. All the dorms on campus were closed for winter break except for the apartments near the quad, which happened to be where Dean lived. 

"Yes. My car is in the south lot," Cas answered, shivering. He coughed, wet and ugly into his sleeve. 

"You think you can drive?" Dean asked. 

Cas paused for a moment before scrubbing his hand down his face. "It probably isn't a wise choice but I have nowhere else to go."

"Come stay at my place. No driving invloved." 

Cas opened his mouth to refuse but before he could get a word out, Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him off in the direction of his apartment. 

They walked in silence, Dean leading the way across campus. When they got to the apartment Dean unlocked the door and led Cas into his kitchen/living room. "Take a seat, cowboy," Dean said, pointing to the couch. "I'm gonna get you the thermometer." 

Cas sat and kicked off his boots while Dean went into the bathroom. He was glad to be sitting down again. The spots in his vision were back and his ears suddenly felt plugged. He was too hot and sweating bullets. Leaning down so his head was between his legs, Cas took a deep breath and tried to calm the nausea that had suddenly overtaken him. 

"Dean," Cad said, afraid he might vomit.

"I'm right here," Dean said as he sat down next to Cas. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm very nauseous," Cas whispered, afraid to open his eyes.

"Oh, well let's go to the bathroom then." Dean guided Cas to the bathroom so he could keep his eyes shut. 

Dean sat Cas down on the floor in front of the toilet and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. "Well you've got a fever. What else is goin on?"

Cas took a deep breath and tried to sort himself out through the fuzz in his brain. "I feel like I might pass out or throw up and I'm cold and very tired," Cas said, shivering. 

"Think you can handle some Tylenol?" Dean asked as he shook some pills into his palm. 

Cas nodded and took them with the water Dean handed him. He kept sipping at it, hoping it would make him less dizzy.

"I'm gonna go set you up on the couch. Stay here, yell if you need anything," Dean said as he left the room. He went and got a blanket out of his bedroom and the recycling bin from under his desk. He spread the blanket out on the couch and set the bin where Cas could reach it.

"If you think you're okay for now on the vomit situation you might be more comfortable on the couch. I put a bucket out therefore you." Dean held out a hand to help Cas up. They went to the living room and Cas laid down and buried himself under the blanket. 

"Want me to put Netflix on?" Dean asked, sitting where Cas' feet would be if he weren't curled in a ball.

"If you'd like," Cad responded. Dean turned the tv on and played whatever movie came up first, figuring Cas would fall asleep within minutes. Dean could feel the couch moving from Cas' shivers.

He wasn't expecting Cas to sit up suddenly and grab the bucket from the floor next to him. Dean was about to get up to help, but Cas pushed him back down onto the couch. Dean sat still as Cas flipped around so his head was lying in Dean's lap, placing the bucket within reach. 

"You okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yes. Just cold," Cas answered. 

Dean looked down at the mess of black hair in his lap and decided to start running his fingers through it. He knew that's what Sam liked when he was feeling sick, so he wanted to give it a shot. 

Cas practically melted into Dean's body and soon enough his shivers faded away entirely and Dean could tell he was sleeping soundly.


End file.
